As we grow
by nightcore25420
Summary: A journey to be faced by a lovable goofball with awesome friends.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.

This will start my writing on with none other than a RWBY fic it will be about Jaune Arc.

The boy will be on a journey that you guys can help me on by giving feedback and if I think it will help than you find yourself being part of the story. I will at the end of each chapter except here give credit to the people that helped give me ideas and one guest could become my beta because this should be a long one.

Also as it stands now I do not own RWBY that stays with rooster teeth.

As Jaune began his fight with Yang he mentally hurt himself over what force hated him so much that it would give the Arc an opponent like her. Our dear boy Jaune had been seeing improvement with his performance and thought he could do something crazy and out of character for the wimpy child. In a moment of haste he asked the teacher Ms. Goodwitch if he could fight first.

He realized once the teacher called that one name it was all over for him and said one word out loud." F #k "(But this story won't include curse words? Maybe).

"Don't worry Vomit Boy. What happened to the balls you had earlier when you made the challenge?"-said Yang with her same cocky go-lucky smile. As she got into place Jaune noticed a kind of loose look to the combat gear Yang had on now.

In that one moment Jaune formed a plan to beat Yang or just get beat up to a pulp of what he was before. In two milliseconds Jaune got rid of the shield and decided to be all out with the sword for more speed which he will need to have any hope. "Yang you should watch out"- said sir crazy on this day of our queen. (Hold up what was that how did that get there wrong story.) Really Jaune said it with uncertainty in his voice.

"Vomit Boy you ok? It looks like your trying to intimidate me and that just won't do unlike the chance you will VOMIT BOY over here. Ehh? Ehh?"- said the punny queen of the world.

While this happened Jaune charged in fast ready to slice with everything he had and could muster in the moment. Next thing he knew in the time he took to get there Yang had already prepared a fist with his name written on it each knuckle had a letter of his name. He had time to think what before he got sent back to the other side of the ring with mini Weiss heads circling his head. As she walked up to the poor boy he prepared to swing at the target that was originally intended from the start.

"Jaune you ok buddy"-Yang as she walked up to the child currently 'Unconscious' to get the teacher to call the match. When she was close enough he leapt up and slash at the clothing resting on Yang. In that instant the class let out a collective gasp about the falling clothes and Yang tried to hide herself from the people. Jaune almost reflexively took his armor off and handed his hoodie to the poor girl. She took it and ran to the changing room while Yang ran Ms. Goodwitch decided to take action.

"Students if I hear of this incident ever again the ones speaking of it shall be punished as for you mister Arc I would see you after class."

(Time skip end of class)

"Mister Arc I would ask why did you cut Miss Xiao Long's clothes off in the fight?"-Ms. Goodwitch asked with anger and disappointment in her voice clear as day. "I could only see one way for me to not be beaten to a bloody pulp that was not forfeiting and unfortunately the results were terrible."-replied Jaune Arc. The teacher was not pleased that the reasoning had been so absurd seeing as how many a student put up with worst circumstances.

"Mister Arc you should have forfeited if the alternative was to force Ms. Xiao Long into such ridicule."-Glynda Goodwitch

"I had been nervous and the pain of Yang trying to find me after I surrendered so she could still get her fight had to be scarier than the alternative."-Jaune Arc

The wicked witch merely kicked the boy out with a slap on the wrist and warning to never repeat the incident or suffer real consequences. As Jaune walked back to his friends he thought of what manner to apologize for what he did to poor Yang so he didn't die sooner than absolutely possible. He came up with a quick solution of doing damage control by going to team RWBY's room first so he could ask forgiveness and upon arrival he gave a gentle knock.

"Hi Arc how are you going to fix this you dunce?"-Scheene heiress said with scorn and pity in her tone. As he looked at the snow angel he was nervous again about what was to come of the event.

"Can I speak to Yang then so I can make it better?"-White knight about to face his demise. As he entered Ruby looked at him with a kind of pity and hope as Blake showed a stoic face he carried on with the task at hand. The poor boy could see a mass of covers on what he assumed was Yang's bed he got closer to it with his words dying in his throat when a hand wrapped around it.

"Ya…ng let g..o ple..ase"-Dead man walking. As the hold was slacked and the other members of RWBY backed of Yang could be heard talking.

"What do want in this ARC of my life Vomit Boy? Answer fast before I pummel you."-said Yang with anger and whispering so no one else heard.

"I am so sorry and would do anything to apologize for the mistake."-Resident knight in a scared and hopeful tone.

"Anything you say. What about showing me some of your better sword skills?"-Yang voiced with a little brow raise on the sword part as poor Jaune blushed a deep red and her hand wander dangerously low.

"Yang if you want to fight than just say so please and if you could let me go?"-Jaune asked in a low whisper with whimpering as he attempted to stop the blush from growing. As he finished the question he saw Yang think on the idea and released the boy so she could jump up and grab him around the shoulder.

"Deal vomit boy let's go now so I can pummel you while I have the fire burning fresh."-Yang said and rushed Jaune off with her to the arena as team RWB(Y) questioned her mood change.

"Any one as confused as me?"-Ruby

"She's your sister how would we know if you don't dunce?"-Weiss

"Let's just follow and keep Jaune from dying."-Blake

To Be Continued…..

To everyone please help make me better leave feedback and support me so that I can continue or this will die out early. Your friendly Nightcore25420.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N**

 **Second instalment of As we grow I received lots of feedback and some was nice others not so but now I feel this can go well now that I have a feel for what some people want.**

 **Anyway I will get on to the story and talk more at the end.**

 **Also I don't own RWBY wish I did.**

Jaune was dragged on to the arena while thinking it may have been a mistake to go for forgiveness from Yang so soon after the event. He also had some thoughts on what to do so as to avoid dying in the rematch Yang has demanded. Currently he believed in tanking as much as possible until Yang felt it was enough.

"Oh Jauney boy this should be fantastic maybe even Yangtastic" said the resident brawler as she prepared her own little payback strategy. The poor sap had no idea what the strong battle ready girl had in mind for the encounter and it so happens his strategy helps her.

Jaune could only form one sentence to get out his insecurity about the whole event. "Just don't go super saiYang on me please."

Our guy and gal both positioned once more to start up a new fight that could be better carried out than with people in a crowd. What neither of the combatants could know was that three pairs of eyes were upon them with curiosity.

"Do you think the dunce will die?" from the weissiest of queens.

"Yang knows better than to kill someone. I think?" said by the mini reaper.

"Well if she does try for murder we have to stop her right? Or the team could be in trouble without our fourth teammate?" came out of the catty ninja.

The little leader posed one question "Ok if she tries to kill we stop her all in agreement?"

"Agreed"

"Yes"

With the little side note finished the group went back to watching what would be of the knight and brawler. As they looked it was to find Jaune had gone to half aura and lost the armor for his upper body courtesy of Yang. The poor boy had only done a small scratch of damage mostly out of fear to cut her clothes or worse yet her hair. He was slow on the uptake to notice her gauntlets shot at the hoodie he wore due to the simple speed as she rushed him. Next thing he knew the shirt had caught fire and he was laid on the ground.

"Oh god not another hoodie!" was his intellectual response to the threat which in one second after he started to pull off the clothing covering his upper body as Yang waited so he could finish. Next thing Yang and the hidden audience knew they could see Jaune's newly toned upper body courtesy of the late night training sessions with our dear Spartan. The girls could all appreciate the newly made eye candy dear Jaune provided them after losing all clothing for his upper section.

"My Jauney boy I never knew you had such toned muscles. Did our dear Pyrrha help with that? If so remind me to thank her later." Was the response the girl could not help herself from making to give the boy a blush seeable for miles.

"Yang please stop teasing poor Jaune!" came the reply unexpected by poor little itsy bitsy Ruby.

Yang had to ask "Ruby when did you get here to watch me beat vomit boy. Which might need to be changed to muscle boy."

"We came to make sure you didn't kill Jaune because then you would be taken from us." Which left a bit of a sting on the poor goofball seeing as how he played nothing in her real worry. The little guy could not help the sad feeling from taking him.

(The sisters had moved off into a conversation that we are not going to follow)

While the whole of team RWBY was distracted the embarrassed knight got his stuff and went to get a new hoodie from his room. Lucky for him no one was currently in the halls he went through and it made the trip back easy. Once Jaune got back he fished around for a new hoodie to put on.

He failed to notice the Spartan girl sitting on her bed and as he entered her greetings died in her throat as his muscles came into view. All Pyrrha could do was stare at him with a blush growing on her face as well she covered her nose to prevent a nosebleed.

"How are you doing Jaune? I assume you apologized to Yang about combat class." With a reply of "Oh Pyrrha you're here did you see me come in?" The poor boy had hope but could tell what the answer would be.

"Jaune why did you walk in shirtless after what again I assume was an apology to Yang?" Jaune took a couple seconds before giving what he thought was a reasonable answer. "Yang said she would accept an apology in the form of a rematch and during her more heated moves my armor straps were broken and the hoodie burnt."

"You have to be careful Yang could have seriously hurt you maybe we should question what drove her to carry out those actions?" Pyrrha had a deftly serious expression on her face "I guess we could ask last I remember Yang was with the rest of her team having a conversation in the arena."

So with the information in hand Pyrrha started out the room dragging Jaune by the hoodie for the second time today and could do nothing about it. All the boy could think about was what would happen and where this whole thing could lead in the long run. So now as the journey to the arena carried on Jaune was once more nervous and could only hope the best of everything.

"So Pyrrha are you feeling ok today?" the young champion could only think about what went down so far throughout the day. "Jaune I am excellent." But with a trained eye you could see that she was a bit angry and sadden. Luckily for her the knight is not quite adapt at understanding the fairer sex except in the case of his family but that is another story.

So they reached the arena to find that team RWBY had left most likely to find something else to do or just to head back to the dorm room. So once more our two comrades had to walk back on to the dorm room for the answer to the question.

Once they were back Pyrrha took charge and knocked on the door which was answered by none other than "Hey P-Money. How are you doing oh is that Jaune with you. Well what can I do you for today?" the charismatic brawler.

"I personally wish to know how come you striped Jaune of his armor and hoodie during your little rematch." With that in mind Yang had a simple response "well muscle boy started it earlier today with his little show and it was a fun opportunity to get back at him and keep an upbeat attitude."

"Well I suppose that is one way to look at it I suppose there is no faulting someone for such a little response to the beginning of it all." Again Jaune decided to walk back to the dorm room during the conversation to escape making any more out of today's events.

"Did anyone get a picture by chance of the event from the rematch because I would like to have one?" At the mention of picture Blake decided to come forth "well I have one or two pictures I could send to you." As Blake finished Yang came up behind her to try and take a peek but Blake moved it with catlike speed and out of nowhere Ruby took the scroll. Ruby than sent the picture to herself and passed it on to Yang to see for herself.

"Yang will you do nothing about Ruby sending herself a copy of the picture?" In that moment Yang came with a reply "she probably only wants to see her be strong brother figure looking strong."

To be continued….

 **It is coming along I know the cut in what could be seen as the middle but it is to make sure you guys want more as well to build better upon each chapter.**

 **So if you liked it let me know if not give feedback to make it better also I would like to say about every week I will try to push out a new chapter.**

 **With luck I could get some especially informative reviews and until next time Nightcore25420 signing off.**


End file.
